


Вкус бури

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Вильгельмина находит способ почувствовать вкус магической бури.





	Вкус бури

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tasting the Tempest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502451) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 



> самоудовлетворение при помощи магии

Животные всегда чувствуют первыми. Единороги начинают бить копытами в своих стойлах, крупы бегают кругами и скулят, совы машут крыльями на насестах. В тени леса топают и ржут тестралы.

Вильгельма Граббли-Планк наблюдает за происходящим от двери конюшни, позабыв о вечернем кормлении и чистке стойл. Она стоит неподвижно, прислушивается и ждет, когда ее менее чуткие органы чувств вслед за животными сообщат о том, что надвигается магическая буря.

Она знает, что сначала почувствует кожей — одновременное ощущение жара и холода, такое мощное, что она всегда от него начинает чихать.

Она ждет и… вот оно, начинается: первое покалывание магии, когда ветер нарастает, а воздух становится практически ощутимым — Вильгельмине кажется, что стоит открыть рот, и она сможет попробовать ветер на вкус. В детстве ей представлялось, что она четко знает, каким этот вкус окажется: как самая острая имбирная карамелька, как жженый сахар, как лимон с медом. 

На самом деле, конечно, то была всего лишь детская фантазия. Но в чем Вильгельмина была права, так это в том, что буря — жгуче-сладкая. Пусть девочке Вильгельмине так и не довелось отведать воздуха, взрослая Вильгельмина нашла другие способы попробовать бурю на вкус.

Небо темнеет. Черные тучи выстилают горизонт, и из-под них вырываются зигзаги магических вспышек — почти как молнии, но не совсем. Это не обычная маггловская гроза, хотя магглы из соседней деревни, скорее всего, в ближайшее время раскроют зонты, чтобы укрыться от внезапно хлынувшего дождя. Для них будет всего лишь кратковременный ливень, порыв сильного ветра и, возможно, отголосок грома. Но для таких, как Вильгельмина — для тех немногих, кто может чувствовать бурю, мир вот-вот с треском распахнется. 

Ветер начинает вихриться под мантией, язычки магии проворно взбираются по лодыжкам выше, к бедрам. Вообще-то, на ней надеты тяжелые сапоги и плотные чулки — ведь здесь, в горах, вечера могут быть совсем холодными, несмотря на приближение лета. И при этом она — все равно что голая, так сильно ощущаются на коже заряды магии.

Вильгельмина делает шаг из конюшни, и крупы, тявкая, вьются вокруг ее ног. Единороги тоже явно оживляются: их копыта с каждым ударом высекают из земли резкие золотые всполохи магии.

Когда Вильгельмина первый раз заметила поведение единорогов во время бури, она приняла его за страх. Они и в спокойной-то обстановке ведут себя очень робко, и Вильгельмина, тогда еще начинающая ученица целителя магических животных, отправилась было к ним в стойла, чтобы успокоить.

Однако учитель остановил ее. 

— Не-не, — сказал тогда мастер Гринвальд, — оставь их в покое, девочка. Они же в своей стихии, посмотри! 

Вильгельмина посмотрела — и поняла, что это вовсе не страх, а возбуждение. Они издавали оживленные звуки, выбивали копытами золотые искры — прямо как сейчас — и подталкивали друг друга рогами. Если верить учебнику, это свидетельствовало о том, что они вот-вот начнут совокупляться.

О. 

Они и правда начали. Все. Вильгельмина смотрела, как один самец взобрался на самку, другой — на самца, и еще одна самка активно терлась рогами с соседкой. Их удовольствие было совершенно очевидным. 

Вильгельмина, конечно, знала о пансексуальности единорогов, но никогда еще не видела ее в действии — они всегда очень стеснялись откровенно себя вести при людях. Зрелище было потрясающим — оно одновременно ее растрогало и возбудило, хотя последнее, конечно, она постаралась скрыть от учителя.

Мастер Гринвальд одобрительно кивнул.

— Да у тебя настоящий дар, девочка. Ты — ловец бури, это редкая способность, скажу я тебе. Но звери тебя признали. Ты всегда для них будешь своей.

Да, он был прав. И вот сегодня буря нарастает, единороги ведут себя все оживленнее, и Вильгельмина чувствует, как в ней самой поднимается волна возбуждения.

Она отворачивается от стойла с единорогами и снова смотрит на горизонт. Буря приближается.

Тучи переместились выше, они пульсируют, как живые существа, и из-под них все еще вырываются вспышки магии, ослепительно-яркие: красные, фиолетовые, зеленые — в десять раз ярче любого заклинания смерти. Из туч в землю врезаются раздвоенные языки молний, переливаясь огненными оттенками, заполоняя ими весь пейзаж.

Молнии текут по венам, уходящим глубоко в землю — по кровеносной системе магического мира. Время от времени удар приходится в озерцо скопившейся магии, и тогда ночной воздух ослепительно вспыхивает шарами голубого пламени, раздаются приглушенные взрывы. Искры дождем сыплются на землю, и она светится, заново впитывая в себя магическую силу всех элементов.

Вильгельмина глубоко вдыхает резкий озоновый запах волшебства. Оно заполняет ее целиком, до самого основания. Глубоко внутри пульсирует возбуждение, и Вильгельмина начинает тихо напевать от удовольствия. 

Слева от нее какой-то небольшой кустик полыхает голубым, но это пламя холодное, оно никак не вредит древесине. Однако отголоски его магии достигают Вильгельмину, и она дрожит, чувствуя, как поднимаются дыбом волоски на затылке. Буря входит в полную силу и обрушивается на нее — не дождем, а чистой энергией, которую она практически может почувствовать, увидеть и…

Вильгельмина рывком скидывает с себя мантию и белье, обнажает грудь для прикосновения разлитого в воздухе металла и широко разводит ноги. Вихрящаяся магия охлаждает влажные волосы на лобке — и в то же время прогревает ее. Вильгельмина закрывает глаза и чувствует прикосновения волшебства — словно палец любовницы, что скользит внутри, забираясь все глубже.

Свет на изнанке век горит золотом, звуки бури и голоса животных долетают до нее, словно музыка, внутри отбивает ритм стихия, и Вильгельмина доходит до пика и кончает, ощущая оргазм как сладость на языке. Она запрокидывает голову и кричит, сплетая свой голос с грохотом неприрученного грома магии.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Истратив всю свою силу, буря быстро затихает. Вильгельмина, чувствуя, как воздух становится мягче, подбирает с земли мантию и быстро натягивает через голову. Не дело сейчас подхватить простуду — стойла так и ломятся от самых разных магических существ, и нужно быть полной сил и здоровья, чтобы как следует за ними ухаживать.

Единороги мирно переступают в конюшне, поджидая долгожданный ужин. Вильгельмина с улыбкой замечает, что крупы тоже застыли у своих мисок и смотрят на нее, с надеждой виляя раздвоенными хвостами. 

— Ну что, жадные мои, — со смехом говорит она и направляется к сарайчику, в котором хранится корм. Сама она сегодня ужинать не будет — ее так и переполняет изнутри обновленная магия.

К тому моменту как Вильгельмина доходит до сарая, тучи уже полностью исчезают с неба и вечернее солнце вновь ложится косыми лучами на конюшенный двор.


End file.
